


After Hours

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet interrupts something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

"Kup? You free? I was thinking we could - oh."

Ratchet paused at the doorway, light spilling out from the corridor into the darkened room. Kup _was_ there, but he certainly didn't look free. Not when he was tangled up on the berth with one of his newest strays - Hot Rod, that was his designation, although Ratchet was one of the few crew members who could put a name to each of the newcomers after going through their medical records three times to make sure he had everything. For a young mech, Hot Rod had a rather alarming amount of past injuries that pointed towards 'reckless.' No doubt he'd be seeing a lot of that obnoxious paintjob in the future.

One blue optic turned a baleful glare towards him. It was too unfocused to be Kup; the old devil could go from full recharge to shouting orders in a nanoklik. As certain mechs were finding out, he was something of a nightmare to prank properly.

Kup would also know better than to glare at him.

"I'll go somewhere else, shall I?" Ratchet said softly, backing out into the main corridor. It was after-hours, dark outside but not that late. He'd never known his old friend to be so early to the berth - hadn't even bothered to check beforehand to see if he was awake. Ratchet let the door swish shut, and now he had an extra cube of high-grade languishing in his subspace.

Well, not for long. He'd go catch out Optimus, harangue him for working past his shift and drag him to the rec room. Ratchet nodded to himself, battle plan in place, and left the entwined mechs to their own devices. It was no business of his how they sought peace.


End file.
